


Crime of Passion

by Senket



Series: SGA-7: Detectives In Space [5]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay's gotten into a strange rash of accidents lately- Sherlock discourses on a likely cause over late breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I know things were getting better for a bit there, but a recent conversation with someone severely homophobic brought this up.

Sherlock kept his eyes locked on the pair in from of him even as he dipped his not-crisps into some actual vinegar, nibbling the wet end. Rodney looked grumpy as always after the weekly department head meeting, downing bad coffee by the gallon-full, stuffing improbable amounts of food as Colonel Sheppard snatched bits of the head scientist’s food without touching his own plate. “I was under the impression that homosexuality in your military was looked upon unfavourably.”

John, dropping into the seat next to Sherlock, sighed. “Why would you know that but not the current prime minister?”

Feline eyes flickered to the short man, his expression a little distasteful. ‘Obvious, isn’t it, John?’ Of course he’d seen it before. Be it as it may, Rodney McKay had been getting in a surprising amount of accidents on base lately, and it had started only a few days after a new batch of marines had arrived. “Men have killed for far less. Politics, however... too obvious to be interesting.”

“It’s barbaric,” Rodney scoffed eventually, after nearly choking on a slice of mystery meat cut to look like bacon and nearly drowning himself in more coffee to get it down. John Sheppard looked absolutely unperturbed, clapping Rodney hard on the back thrice with an air of incipient boredom. Rodney glared up at him and Sheppard only flashed a smirk before turning his attention to Ronon as the large man dropped bonelessly into a seat nearby. 

“Anyway it has nothing to do with me,” Rodney grumbled. “Even if I weren’t a civilian, I’m Canadian.”

“It has everything to do with you if they’re trying to protect someone’s honour,” Sherlock told him haughtily. No one glanced at Sheppard. John stared at his food, pushing sausage links around his plate.

Rodney cleared his throat, uncharacteristically still. “Yes. Well. I’ve no idea what you’re implying, but I don’t like it.” 

The Colonel didn’t say anything, sipping his coffee as he watched Ronon devour his food.


End file.
